ABSTRACT The Psychiatric Genomics Consortium aims to aggregate and analyze genetic data to advance our understanding of psychiatric disorders. The continued success of the PGC has seen the scale of the project increase as we attract more collaborators and expand to study a wider range of psychiatric disorders. With this growth we see the need for the appointment of a new position, the Data Intake Officer (DIO).